Avatar Shadows
by dinoton101
Summary: My step father use to tell me how the world use to be at pease before our people attack..And only one that could stop them was a man call the Avatar the only one who could use all four evelaments.But when our kingdom attack the air naomads and he vanshie.100 of years have past and the Avatar is still out there.I my not be from this world but I belive The Avatar can change the World
1. Prolog

Avatar Shadws Prloge

I do not own Avatar The Last Airbeaner and Dragon Ball Z

Planet Vergta the home to the once proud race the Sayians.A genarule name Ryuu sent his only son off Planet his name Shadx off world to a Planet call help anther sayain take it over three year old Sayain look out the window to see his Planet being destory and a evil alien stand over it.'Daddy!''Yell the Young pode then started to act waird and he saw something open up in frount of was a wormhole the pode was suck up.

Shadx:This is wrong the cornent said I was going to Earth?Computer where are we going?

Computer:Shadx we are head to anther seam by going throw that Wormhole has sent use to anther world it seam your Partner Kakarot will have to take over Earth by his self."

Shadx:I gest we have no chose we can't even go home my daddy dead now and everyone else because of that monster how long untle we reach this new Earth.

Computer:With the speed we are going we should be there in a few min little guy.

Shadx;Good I'm ging to take a nap compter wake me when we get there.

Computer:Yes Shadx.

A few min later

Computer:Master Shadx we are here.

Shadx woke up from his still look sleepy.

Shadx:Good peried to land.

NOW EARTH IN THE FIRE NATION IN THE PALACE

A man was wacth the stars in the sky with his they saw a star that look like a metor.

Man:Look my son the heavens are giving use a show tonight.  
They look up at the sky but the man saw the star get closer.  
Man :Son get in going to hite.

Son:Okay Father.

The kid run in the the man heard it hite,and felt the wind that blew off of he saw the fire ffrom the crash site and got there just in time to find a small pode.  
Man:What this?(He said as he wacth it pode open up to find a small three year old kid laying e man Saw the tail now the boy and wonder if he was some sort of then he say some thing written in his read the Name Shadx I want you to be careful Freiza has gone to far so I set you off where no ne will find ther unavise.I put a wormdevise in your ship to take you safe my d don't look at the full ow and get stronger my gn your father Ryuu.  
As the man read this he look down at the boy.

Man:I gest you can come with me young Shadx you will become a great warier I don't know what your desaniet hold but I fell it going to be great.

Avatar Shadows

Iroh took the young Sayain back to the Iroh brother was not please.  
Ozia:Brother what this creater.  
Iroh:If you must creater was outside all alone and he not a creater he just a young boy with ni home.  
The Firelord walk in.  
Fire Lord Auzlaon:Iroh who is this little guy.  
Iroh:Father I found in in the city.I need to speck to you somewhere elsaae where(Iroh point at his brother.)Someone can''t hear use.  
His father agreed.  
Azulon:What is it Iroh.  
Iroh:It about this boy.  
Aulaon:What about him.  
Iroh show the Fire Lord his tail.  
Azulaon:I boy not normal.  
Iroh:Yes it seem the boy has come from anther world.  
Azualon:You think he a spirit?  
spirits my of had a part in bring him here but no.  
Azulaon:Then where if he not from the Spirit world then where he from?  
Iroh:From what a I read in his ship like come from anther Planet.  
Azulaon:Come on son you know there no other Planet.  
Iroh:It not just that it seem he also from anther unaverie the our on where they have no beaners.  
Azulaon:So what Iroh.  
Iroh:It seem that this boy is I read it said he use Chi.  
Azulaon:So you think he and block our beaning or...  
Iroh:I do not there one thing I want to rase this boy.  
Azulaon:I see you know if your borther find out he would want him.  
Iroh:Yes.  
Azulaon:Find keep the boy he mint be good use in the army one day.  
Iroh:Thank you father.  
Later that day Shadx woke up in a waire bed.  
Shadx:Where am I?(Shadx try useing his scouter to call for help but it was no use.)I gest I'm on my own now.  
Iroh walk into the room.  
Iroh:Shadx I see you are up.I brought you some food.  
He set the food on the bed where Shadx was setting.  
Shadx did not know what to think how did this man know his name,and why was he giving him did not mind the food he ate all of it in a single did not know why he was being so nise.  
Shadx:Who are you and where am is my close.  
Iroh:I am Iroh Shadx and the Reason I know your name I read it in your for your close I had to throw them out they where tore and almost destory from the crash.  
Shadx just look at this chudy man and was very would be doing that.  
Iroh:I read the note your father note and I know what your father wants if you will let me I like to be your new father.  
Shadx just look at this was so did not know what to think.  
Shadx:Okay.I gest sent I don't have anywhere to go.  
Iroh:You have a home here infact you have a older 13 years old.  
where I'm I.  
Iroh:Your in the palasue mu son.  
Shadx:A Palause but I'm just a low class warior my father even let them send me off.  
Iroh:Even a low class can bet a low Class.  
Shadx:  



	2. Chapter ONE

I do not Own Dragon Ball or Avatar.

Water,fire,Ki,Earth,Air My step father use to tell me how the world use to be at pease before our people attack..And only one that could stop them was a man call the Avatar the only one who could use all four when our kingdom attack the air naomads and he vanshie.100 of years have past and the Avatar is still out there.I my not be from this world but I belive The Avatar can change the World.  
Aavtar Shadows.  
Book one Water Chapter One Exseil of Shadx.

It has been years sent Shadx was found by is now 19 years ever sent Ozai taken over thing have been down hill for my of been a genarel in the Fire Nastion his unle treated him like before Ozai was fire Lord he mad Shadx life aliving just him but Azula did day Shadx lelf for training camp was the day the Fire Lord dieShadx also know what had him the funerl he thought his father would be name Fire Lord,but he was he saw they heard that it was Azulaon dieing wish for Ozai to become Fire Lord Shadx knew something was he left and sore that one day he would stop his unle and bring hannar to his family.  
Years later Shadx is now 19years old and has become a good solder in the and his friend Ryuu could take down any Earth beaners who got in the Shadx knew what he was doing was wrong and he knew it was about time for him to get revgen on his right now he was just head to a war coneil eing he was now a Genarel now.  
Shadx saw Zuko walks up to the curtains to get in the war room, but the guards stop him. Young Zuko :Let me in! Iroh :Prince Zuko, what's wrong? Shadx:Yes what wrong?  
Young Zuko :I want to go into the war chamber but the guard won't let me pass! Shadx:Belive me your not missing anything.  
Iroh:These meetings are dreadfully boring. Zuko If I'm going to rule this nation one day, don't you think I need to start learning as much as I can? And Shadx going.  
Shadx:I have to go.  
Zuko:Oh I for e on Unle.  
Iroh :Very well. But you must promise not to speak. These old folks are a bit sensitive, you know? Zuko and Iroh and Shadx walk into the war room. The meeting then starts.

Bujing The Earth Kingdom defenses are concentrated here. [Bujing shows the place on the map.] A dangerous battalion of their strongest earthbenders and fiercest warriors. So I am recommending the forty-first division. Shadx:I know I been saying this the whole time.  
Ozai look at Shadx.  
Ozai:(In the back of his mind.)(I need to find away to get ride of how?)

Elder soldier But the forty-first is entirely new recruits. How do you expect them to defeat a powerful Earth Kingdom battalion? Shadx:I could always use my Ki again like always and take down a lot of them.  
Ozai:Will you shut up Shadx no one care.  
Iroh:I'm sorry brother he will not do that again.  
Ozai:Make shere he don't Bujing I don't. They'll be used as a distraction while we mount an attack from the rear. What better to use as bait than fresh meat? Shadx had all he could s he like the ideal of using bait but the new recrites,No he was about to say something when he saw Zuko get up and speck.  
Shadx:(No Zuko don't)  
Young Zuko :[Zuko is shown standing up.] You can't sacrifice an entire division like that! Those soldiers love and defend our nation! How can you betray them? Shadx:Bujing he did not mean it.  
Ozai:Sahdx site down now I'll deal with you w Zuko for what you have done I can not go unpunish what you did is act of complete disrespect! And there was only one way to resolve this. Shadx:(We way all fire beaners settle thing.A Agni Kai. A fire duel. .Man they are worst then use sayain.)  
Later that Day Shadx meet with his friend Ryuu how had heard what happen.  
Ryuu:I hear what happen to n a Agni Kai just for standing up for the others.  
Shadx:Tell me about.I was going to do it,but knowing my Unle hatered for me he would have probley just killed me.  
Ryuu:You know you could get arrested for that?  
Shadx:I know I just wish that my unle would just give me someslact.  
Ryuu:I know how you feel.I was teach by him after all.  
Shadx;I y wau I think the deul about to start.  
Ryuu:Then let go then.  
When they got there Shadx saw it was not the genarel he was fighting.  
It was Ozai his self.'  
Shadx:That it he the worst father and unle in history.  
Ryuu:Tell me about it.I hope Zuko get up.

Young Zuko Please, Father. I only had the Fire Nation's best interest at heart. I'm sorry I spoke out of turn! Ozai's silhouette is shown walking up to Zuko.

Ozai You will fight for your honor.

Young Zuko I meant you no disrespect. I am your loyal son!

Ozai Rise and fight, Prince Zuko!

Young Zuko [Kneels on the ground in front of Ozai, pleading.] I won't fight you.

Ozai You will learn respect, and suffering will be your teacher. Ryuu:Why is Zuko not fighting?  
Shadx:Would you fight your own father?There no hanor in it.  
Ryuu:That it you have been spinning to must time with your old man.  
Shadx:Did I relly just sound like him.  
Ryuu:Yep

Shadx saw his father look away when Ozai burn the side of Zuko adx knew he was evil but this.  
After this Ozai called Zuko in.  
Zuko:Father.  
Ozai:You are no longer my r what you have done I banish you untile you can find the Avatar,'  
Zuko;Why father.  
Ozai:Just get out of my d one more you see your cousin tell him I need to see him.  
Zuko:Yes sr,  
He then left.  
Zuko then found Shadx and told him that Ozai want to see him.  
Shadx:Sr you want to see me.  
Ozai:Yes.I hear you are becoming a brave warior on the battle field.  
Shadx;I was prometed to genarle.  
Ozai; w let get down to bissens Shadx:What sr.  
Ozai:I'm giving you a very inporten job.  
Shadx:What?  
Ozai:You see there are some people in the Fire Nasiton who still does not see me as firelord they say that my brother should have been and That I should step down and give it back to him.  
Shadx:(That would be me.)Yes sr what do you want me to do?  
Ozai:I want you to find the leader and kill him or her.  
Shadx:Sr what you are one know who it.

Ozai:They said he live in the capel city near the palasue,and help the there something you can work on.

Shadx went out and told everyone he work with that Ozai had tld one day when Shadx went out to help the other rebuale Ryuu saw him.  
Ryuu:Shadx!  
Shadx:It not what it look like Ryuu.  
Ryuu:It look like your the one the Fiire Lord want arested.  
Shadx:What are you going to do?  
Ryuu:My jod coming with me.  
Shadx:Find.  
Later atfer he brought him to the fire Lord.  
Shadx was up againt the wall with the fire navey and the Fire Lord his self ready to kill him.  
Fire Lord Ozai:Shadx we took you in we treated you as family and what did you betrained use.  
Shadx:No it was you who want to destroy our land and other I know what you are plaining Ozai.  
Ryuu:Shadx that is your king and your family.  
Shadx:Your no family of father should have been the Fire had the last one kill to become Fire Lord.  
Ozai then hite Shadx with a fire adx yelled in pain.  
Iroh could not wacth his aotted son be biten by his had already lost one son he could not wacth anther one be lose.  
Ozai:For your tersion you are to go with my son to caght the Avatar newieph and as for me having my father kill that did not happen now Shadx you better get going.  
At Home Shadx stould on the balcaney of the knew Ozai hate him anyway Now he had a reason to get ride of adx look down at the peopke below and saw Zuko taking to Iroh about something.A small tear came down Shadx knew what he was a he wish he was like everyone adx heard someone behind he turn around and saw Iroh.  
Iroh:Are you okay son?  
just I wish I could be normal.I know everyone hate me.I not even human.I am from anther not even aspost to come here.  
Iroh:Shadx lissen the spirit may of broght you here for a reason your desniey my lay here on this Planet my son.  
Shadx:I gest so father at lase Zuko will be there.  
It was the next morning Shadx got ready to go.A went to the ship yard to find no one was there to see them was d said something before he got on borad.  
Azula:So the freack is findley leaving luckey father did not kill youI know I would have.  
Shadx:I know you there one thing Azula you have never bet me before.  
He then gotbourd.  
I anther world a evil Demon call the Dragon Lord had open a porlte to anther world.


End file.
